Time Of Your Life
by LaLaduck
Summary: Miley Likes Jake. Jake doesn't know. So, how does the relationship grow, and change?
1. Chapter One

**Hey Everyone! Whats up?**

**Disclaimer: You all know the story. **

* * *

Miley jumped as the teacher rolled the map up with a loud snap. She had been daydreaming, again. Daydreaming, and wondering what would have happened.

What if the _'Zombie High'_ kiss had happened?

What if she had gone, for real, to the dance with Jake?

What if she had-

Her close to self -pitying was broken by the teacher's voice. "So Miley, what can you conclude from that?"

Miley gulped. She heard Lilly whispering the information under her breath, but too quite for Miley to hear. Oliver was writing on a piece of paper, that she guessed he was gonna give to her. "Um, Uh, I can conclude that I should, ah, um, listen more…?" she answered, hopefully her use of humor would lighten the teacher up.

"500 words. Due Wednesday, on why paying attention is important."

Of Course it didn't. Miley sighed. "Okay."

"So, who, in this class, can help Ms. Stewart out?"

Several hands went into the air. Miley was slightly frustrated to see Jake's among it. Even more so when he was called on.

Jake spoke loudly and clearly. "That obviously Aly was too deep in self-pity to notice the world moving on without her." Miley's head shot up. What the heck where they discussing?

"Ah…what do you think she should do, Mr. Ryan?"

"I think she should get over it. What the past is, is the past."

Miley rolled her eyes. Sure, she had a crush on Jake. A really bad one. But when he gave her advice, and didn't even know it, the Zombie Slayer deserved an eye roll.

"Very interesting, Jake. We'll see what happens when we finish the book tomorrow." The teacher said. The bell rang and he raised his hand, giving them the okay to leave.

"Nice going Miley." Oliver said as he caught up with her.

"Yea, that was smooth." Lilly said with a laugh.

"Thanks guys soooo, much." She said sarcastically. "But don't think I didn't see you guys trying to help me." She said, with a smile.

"Yea, well, you introduced me to Mandy Moore, so I suppose I owed you." Oliver said. Miley shook her head, her dark curls flying. The boy really did have a one-track mind.

"And you, Lilly?" Miley asked, expecting the girl to say something kind of like Oliver, except different.

"I'm your friend, and I hate to see you squirm." Now, she was a real friend.

"Awww, thanks Lilly! Ya see Oliver, that's the type of response I look for." Miley said, giving Oliver a penetrating look. He merely shrugged.

When they reached the 2nd floor, Lilly waved at them. "See you at lunch!" She had to go to Computer Science, so she was the first one to leave the group.

"By Lil!" Miley called out.

"See ya!" Oliver followed suit.

At the 3rd floor, they went their separate ways. Oliver to Math, and Miley to History. History was the one subject that she had without either of her friends, and she had it alone with Jake.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Review Please! 3 before I update. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omigosh, you guys rock! Thanks sooo much for the Reviews! By request, here is the 2nd chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the story. **

* * *

Miley slid into her seat towards the back of the History classroom. A little while later, Jake entered and slid into the seat diagonal to her.

"'Sup Miley?" He asked, flashing her a smile.

Fighting to stay casual, she nodded. "Nothing, Jake. Yourself?"

"Nothing. Did we have homework?"

"I don't think so…" Miley flipped open her planner. The empty spot next to History confirmed it. "Nope."

"Good, because I didn't do any!" He smiled again before turning around to copy the notes from the board.

Miley laughed, which morphed into a sigh as she pulled out her own notebook. That had been a friendly conversation. Not an 'I want you to be my girlfriend' conversation.

The class went by fast, with Miley absorbing very little about the subject.

She passed past Jake's desk as she went to leave and felt him grab her wrist.

Turning around, she attempted to stay calm. "Jake?"

He smiled at her. "Miley…" his hand slid down to her hand and off. He had left a piece of paper in her hand.

He smiled again, got up, and left the room, leaving Miley stunned and confused.

Shaking her head, she met up with Lilly outside the classroom. "Hey!" Lilly greeted in her normal, cheerful manor.

"Hey." Miley looked at the paper. It was folded in a triangle, with her name written on it in Jake's somewhat messy scrawl.

"Oooh! What's that!" Lilly made a grab for it, but Miley being the taller one, held it out of her reach.

"No, Lilly! I didn't even get to read it yet!" Miley yelped.

"So, read it." Lilly asked, in a voice that was a perfect clone of the time she told Miley to ask Tracey if she could bring a friend to Kelly's party.

"No. I'll be late for class."

Oliver came up on Miley's other side. "Ooh! A Note!" being the tallest of the three, he took hold of it.

"No!" Miley yelped. "Don't!" She pulled.

"Let go, your gonna rip it!" Oliver said, but ironically pulled it towards him.

"You!" Thinking of a plan, Miley allowed Oliver to pull it towards him, before she suddenly pulled it back.

Oliver let go of it. "Hey!"

"It was mine in the first place!" Miley blamed, sliding the now crinkled note into her bag.

Oliver and Lilly rolled their eyes almost at the same time, and they walked towards their last class in silence.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Either way, tell me what you think:)**

** Thanks again! )  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Just, Wow! Thanks soo much for the wonderfull reviews! You're really pushing me to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: The story is known. **

* * *

Miley took off as soon as the final bell rang. She had quite a few pages of homework, a Hannah thing tonight, and of course, she had to set aside up to one and a half hours for contemplating the note.

Slowing down as she walked along the sidewalk, she pulled the note out of her bag. Then put it back. Then brought it back out. Finally, she took a deep breath and put it back in for the final time.

She shook her head and sped up her walking. Fridays were not supposed to be this stressful! But, when you're Hannah Montana, and a regular person, you get used to it.

Before Miley knew it, she was dropping her bag on the couch in her comfy living room. "Hi Miles! How was your day?" Her dad greeted her from in the kitchen where he had his foot up on a chair and his guitar over his leg.

"Interesting. Defiantly interesting." Miley sighed. Best get started on her homework. "When does Hannah have to go?"

"7:00. Lilly coming?"

Thinking about their slight disagreement, Miley didn't answer right away. "I'll ask."

"'Kay, bud. Also, remember we are trying out that new clothes stylist tonight, so we'd better be out of here at 6:00. I'm not sure how long this stylist takes."

"Alright daddy." She grabbed her the black tote and headed for her room.

An hour later, Miley closed her math book. With a glance at her clock, she found it was 5:00.

'_Maybe I should call Lilly…' _she considered. As she reached for the pink Razor Phone, it rang. Picking it up, she tried not to think about how weird that had been. "Hello?"

"5!" was all the other voice yelled, but it was enough for Miley to run with. She ran down the hallway, and opened the French doors just in time for Lilly to skate through.

"I hope you weren't planning on going to your event without Lola! Because, Hannah, it just doesn't work like that!" Lilly said, taking off her helmet and sitting on the couch.

Miley smiled. Lilly only called her Hannah when there were other people around and she had the wig on, and when she was acting like a diva. _'You act like a diva, I treat you like a diva.'_ She would always say. She was also glad that her jet-set friend could get over an argument in a snap.

"Don't worry." Miley said, grabbing a bottle of lemonade from the refrigerator and tossing it to her. "I'm not. I was just going to call you. We have to leave in about an hour-"

"An hour!? Miley, we are not ready!" Lilly said, jumping up and motioning to herself. In her ripped jeans, and Aero' shirt, Lola's style certainly didn't carry onto her alter ego.

"I know. That's because we're trying out another stylist tonight. That's why we are leaving at 6. The concert isn't actually until 7." She paused as she thought about it. "So all we have to do is get our wigs on, and we should be good."

"Oh." Lilly said, relieved. "That's good. I was getting a little panicky."

"No!" Miley said mocking an amazed tone.

"Ye-wait a second Miss Miley Montana!" Lilly said. As always, her brain hadn't caught up with her mouth.

Miley burst out laughing. "You lead your self into that one, Lola Tresscott!

The both collapsed into laughs on the couch.

"So…" Lilly said, once they recovered. "What about the note?" she nudged Miley's arm.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Didn't even read it yet."

"What!? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Math homework."

"Oh, Come on! There are more important things in life than math homework." Lilly said.

"Oh really? This coming from Miss- 'who knew photosynthesis has nothing to do with photography'!" Miley said, mocking one of Lilly's less than genius moments.

Lilly was about to respond when Robbie Ray's voice came through the house. "Girls! Get your wigs on, we've gotta go!"

"'Kay daddy!" Miley yelled back. In unison, the two girls ran to Miley's room.

* * *

**Yea, I know... Not so much note talk...lol, but I wanted to write the more general side of the story as well. But I promise, everything will be answered.**

** Please, Please, please review! Tell me ideas, things you hate, and of course, things you love. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Whats up? You are all the best! Thanks soo much for the reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: You all know the story.**

* * *

"Umm…It's a bit heavy…" Miley said a half hour later. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. "Yea…this isn't gonna work."

She was in a blue green, corseted, poofy, floor long sleeveless dress. "Do ya have anything lighter? And less poofy?" Lilly asked from a chair to the left of the mirror.

"Vous n'aimez pas mon regard?" The French Stylist, Adrianne asked.

Miley, Lilly and Mr. Stewart looked at her blankly. The black haired designer rolled her eyes. "Ou' don't like moi's ook'?" she asked, accent thick.

"No, no no!" Miley said quickly. She knew from experience that it wasn't a good idea to make your stylists mad. Besides, she did like the outfits the woman has picked out for her, but they weren't concert friendly. "I love them! Really, next time I have to go to awards, or a premiere, I'll come to you. But it's going to be really hot on stage, and I have to dance. Got anything else?" she asked, looking around the posh tailor room.

Adrianne sighed. "Un chose…One thing." She translated. Then, in a flurry of activity, she swept out of the room. Mean while, Miley changed back into the sweatpants she had brought with her.

When Adrianne finally returned, she was holding a black shirt and pair of jeans. "Est-il ce meilleur? Is this better?" She unfolded the pants, and the shirt, and laid them on the table.

"Yes!" Miley and Lilly said in unison. They rushed up the table. The shirt had a beaded flower design around the 'v' neck. It had wide tank-top straps, and was a nice length. The jeans were just the average jeans, but something about them seemed great.

Adrianne smiled. "Bon, Good. 'Ow 'or… 'Ola?"

Lilly didn't respond. Miley poked her. She snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Yes, that's me. Lola Laufangle. Daughter of E-" Miley put her hand over Lilly's mouth. She was about to launch into her humongous make believe family tree. "But you can call me Lola." She said, muffled behind Miley's hand.

Another half hour later, Miley was standing backstage, waiting for her call to go on stage.

"Hannah!" A voice exclaimed from behind her. "Never thought I would run into you here!"

Miley turned around, a smile plastered on her face. Jake Ryan was standing there, a warm smile on his face. "Well, imagine that! Hannah Montana at a Hannah Montana concert!" she said.

His smile turned sheepish. "Uh. Right. Sorry! I've been kinda out of it. Can I talk to you?"

Miley looked towards the stagehand. He held up 5 fingers, and nodded. "I have five minutes." She said, and walked off to the side. "So, Jake, what up?"

Jake ran a hand through his hair, and sat down in a plastic chair. "Nothing good. Miley is just so set on not liking me. I gave her a note… but she hasn't responded…"

Miley recovered from her shock as quickly as possible. "Miley? Miley…Miley… Oh! The one from school." Miley said, trying to remember herself.

Jake nodded. "And I don't know what to do."

"Well, par-haps she hasn't read the note yet. Maybe she's busy doing something…else." Miley said. "Just, give it some time, I'm sure it'll all be fine."

Jake nodded. "Alright. I'll just have to wait it out. Thanks. He-"

"Hannah Montana to stage! Its show time!" The intercom crackled as it was shut off.

"Sorry Jake!" She said, moving towards the stage. "See you later!"

Miley quickly did a range of 'monkey noises' and ran onto the stage. "Hey ya'll! What's up?"

* * *

**Like It? Hate It? Have Ideas? Press the Review Button! As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Sorry its taken me so long, I've had other things popping up everyday! Thanks for allll my reviewers, you rock!  
**

**Disclaimer: You Know it...**

* * *

Miley heaved a sigh as the Limo drove away. She was more than ready for sleep. For whatever reason, this concert had taken a lot out of her.

"So!" The ever-hyper Lilly said, tugging off her wig. "What did you talk with Jake Ryan about?"

Miley rolled her dark eyes. "I didn't-"

"Jake Ryan? Isn't he that boy you're always complaining about?" Mr. Stewart asked, aiming more for Lilly, than Miley.

"He's-" Miley started.

"She complains about him? Cause she pretty much falls over him at school!" Lilly said.

Robbie-Ray gave his daughter a look. "Really? The way she makes it sound, he's a, and I quote, 'ego-maniac that thinks wearin' a hat will hide him from the fans'." He paused for a second. "Un-quote."

Lilly laughed. "Yea Right. She sooo lik-."

Miley had finally had enough. She sat up straighter, and hit a high C, the highest pitch she had. Both friend, and father fell silent. "Thank you!" She said, relaxing into her seat. "Listen, I just don't wanna talk about it right now. I'll…I'll talk tomorrow. Lilly, Dad's making pancakes tomorrow. Be here." Miley said, rubbing her eyes.

Lilly smiled. "Good, I've been eating stale toast since last time I ate at your house."

"You mean yesterday?" Miley said, shaking her head at the blonde. Then, she turned to her father. "And Daddy, you'll be making pancakes tomorrow."

Robbie Ray shook his head. His daughter really was impossible. "Thanks for the choice, bud."

No response. Miley was asleep on the seat next to him, deeply, at that.

* * *

The next morning, Miley jumped as her alarm clock woke her up. Hitting snooze button, she rolled over, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Miley!" Her dad yelled from the kitchen. "Wake up!"

She made a sound of protest.

Seconds later, an overly energetic Lilly threw open the doors. "Mornin' Superstar!" She called.

"Leave." Miley said, rolling over again.

The Overhead light came on. Cringing, she pulled her fluffy pillow over her head as well.

"Miss Miley Sunshine!" Lilly said in a singsong voice. The next second, Miley let out a shriek.

Lilly, in her own gentle way of waking people up, had pulled the covers off Miley, with no warning. "Lilly, I'm gonna murder you!" She took off after the blonde, as the shorter girl had sensed danger and started running.

"I'll make it look like an accident!" Miley yelled, jumping from the slight stage the piano sat on, to land on the couch, cutting Lilly off. Lilly turned on a dime and ran back, meaning to hide behind Mr. Stewart, who at the moment was getting another bottle of whipped cream out of the refrigerator.

But Miley caught up with her, and pushed Lilly's face into a plate of already whipped creamed pancakes.

"MILEY!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, the brunette doubled over laughing.

* * *

**Eh, I didn't really like this chapter. I'll update before the end of the week with a real one, kay?**

**You know what to do, Hate it, love it, ideas for it, Review! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Here is the next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline. :)**

* * *

By the time both girls were cleaned up and ready for school, they were running late and Miley had successfully avoided talking about her and Jake's conversation.

As Lilly and Miley rushed into the school, they hardly had time to think before rushing into homeroom.

"Where were you two?" Oliver whispered as they slammed into their side-by-side seats, just as the bell rang.

"Hannah thing…" Miley paused for an intake of breath.

"Wake up…" Lilly gasped.

"Pancakes!" The both finished.

Oliver just gave them a '_what are you talking about_' look, and turned back around, finishing homework from yesterday.

Jake entered the room, and the usual commotion partook. He tried to ignore it, and walked over to the teacher, laying his late slip on the desk, a quite "Sorry…" leaving his lips.

As he walked past Miley's desk to his own a row back, Miley looked at him. "Hi, Jake."

He smiled tiredly. "Hey."

"Are you alright? You look a little tired…" Lilly interfered. It was true. A slight, dark crescent was under his eyes, and he looked like he had rushed in the morning.

"Yea. I just couldn't sleep last night." Jake said, sliding into his seat behind Lilly.

She gave him puppy-dog eyes. "If you wanna sleep, I'll wake you up when its time for first period." She said, smiling at him.

He laughed awkwardly and nodded. "Thanks, Lilly."

"Any time."

Miley rolled her eyes and opened her book. '_And Lilly called herself over him… Yea right!'_ she thought as she started reading.

Half an hour later, the bell rang, and true to her word, Lilly woke Jake up. Before rushing out of the room, to get to his locker before going to the third floor, he muttered a hurried, "Thanks, Lil!" that almost killed the blonde girl.

* * *

As Miley and Lilly walked together, Lilly was staring dreamily into space. "He called me Lil!" she squealed, shrugging her shoulders excitedly.

Miley stopped the girl in front of their science classroom. "Alright, Lillian. Snap out of it, or else I'll stuff you in a trash can."

Lilly burst out laughing. "Wait, like when we snuck in? Or when the stampede of girls knocked you in?" she asked, laughing at the memories that Miley was nowhere near fond of.

"No, this will be the one in the cafeteria." Miley said, leading the way into the classroom, and slumping into her seat.

Lilly shivered. "Eww! Alright, I'm sorry. I'm snapped, I am snapped." She repeated, moving back several rows to her desk.

* * *

After that class, Miley pounded up the steps to the fourth floor. She noticed Jake walking down the hallway on the third floor, actually girl free, and waited for him.

"Jake, you really should get more sleep." She said, as he yawned.

"I'm sorry…" He said, muffled, because of the yawn, and also because of the hand he had put over his mouth. "I only got four hours." He said, shrugging almost apologetically.

"Wow." She said as they started up the final flight of steps. "Isn't the average 14 year old supposed to get like, 9 hours?"

Jake smirked at her, that twinkle coming into his eye. "Well, Miley, I'm not the average 14 year old, am I? I, am Jake Ryan, award winning Zombie Slayer!" He said, that conceited tone renewing.

Miley shook her head. "Oh yea. Slaying zombies…I'm sure that will look good on any applications you might have to fill out in the future."

They both laughed and entered the Spanish classroom.

* * *

**I Hope you liked it. And I promise, in the next chapter, Miley will read the note. ) But, I need at least 3 reviews to upload it! **

** So, Click the magical 'Review' button, and send me a message!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, you all rock. Alot. **

**Disclaimer: You are kidding, right?**

* * *

"You get the beeessttt of Both Worlds…" Miley sang under her breath as she entered her house. She smiled at her dad who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hiya, Daddy."

"Hey, Miles. How was school?" He asked, looking up from the western he was watching.

"Fantasticalicious!" She said, smiling widely.

"Fantasticalicious, huh?" He questioned. Miley nodded. "Well, as long as you don't want me to put that in any of your songs…"

Miley laughed. "No, daddy. I'll explain later. It alright if Oliver and Lilly come over?" She called as she walked towards the steps.

"Yea, but Jackson doesn't have work today, keep in mind." Mr. Stewart answered.

Miley stopped. "Well, then where is he?"

"He had to take some girl home from school."

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll go over to Lilly's house, instead." She said, shifting her bag strap.

"Wise choice. Well, they are welcome to come over, if they want." He said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"'Kay, Daddy." She walked to her room, and jumped lightly on the bed. Then, she shifted through the tote, searching by touch for her pen.

Her finger touched a stiff piece of paper, and she pulled it out. "Oh my gosh, Jake!" She gasped. Miley had forgotten completely about the note, despite the concert last night.

Hurriedly, she un-raveled the note. "I can't believe I forgot about it!" Miley muttered under her breath.

_Hey Miley!_

_What's up? _

_Would you like to hang out with me, sometime? _

_If you want to talk more, here is my screen name, JzombieslayerR_

_-Jake. _

"Like would be an understatement!" Miley squealed, falling backwards on her bed. Then, still holding the note, she walked over to the laptop sitting on her desk.

Pulling up AIM, she typed Jake's screen name in the 'add new buddy' section. At once, a notice popped up saying he was online. She clicked on his name and prepared to IM him, when she decided to click on his profile first. She laughed as she read through the little quotes in it, and then her heart plummeted as she read the last line.

'_Rachel… xoxo'_

* * *

_**S**_**o, how was it? **

**Complaints? Compliments? Ideas? Let me know! **

_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**No, I didn't forget... I just got sidetracked! Haha.**

**To my reviewers: I love you, really. **

* * *

Miley could only stare in horror.

'_Rachel… xoxo'_

Stricken with shock, the brunette excited the screen and ignored the 'blings' as both Oliver and Lilly messaged her. She wandered back over to her bed and fell on the fluffy comforter.

Several more 'blings' sounded, a door in her house slammed, and her father and brother's voices drifted up to her room. But Miley didn't react. Her mind was reeling with what she'd just seen. With a heavy heart, the girl grabbed the wrinkled note off the bed near her.

She read it, re read it, and read it again. Three times she read it, and it still didn't seem like an innocent 'friend' note. It wasn't like the ones Miley would give to Oliver, asking if he wanted to do something. Miley wasn't entirely sure why it didn't seem like that, but it just didn't.

"Okay, Miley. Think. You got the note… what, 2 days ago? That means…" Miley bit her lip as she spoke to her reflection in the mirror across the room. "That means that you may be too late, little missy." She adverted her eyes from the brown ones looking back at her. She stared at her hands crunching the note in her lap, blurred because of the tears filling her eyes.

But she swallowed hard as a door slammed again. She was stronger than this- much stronger. She'd just call up Lilly and Oliver-

Her reach for the phone was cut off by her own door opening and Lilly's blonde head peeking around the door. "Mi?" She called, before noticing her friend stretched out on the bed. "Miley!" She flung the door open the rest of the way and ran across the room.

Oliver followed Lilly in, having waited back in the hall a little bit in case Miley had been changing or something. "Hey Mi's." He closed the door behind him and perched on the edge of Miley's bed.

Lilly was laying next to Miley, looking at her with concern. "Miley, are you okay? We tried IM'ing you," She motioned to the computer. "which I know you got."

Oliver walked over to the computer and closed out of the windows that had popped up with his and Lilly's screen names on them. At that moment, an alert saying that 'JzombielsayerR' went away. "Who's Jzombi-."

"Jake." Lilly decoded instantly. She got up and crossed the room, peeking over Oliver's shoulder. "Lemme read it." She nudged the boy aside and brought Jake's profile up.

"Ohh."

Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friends. They'd known each other forever, and it was really showing.

Seconds later, the bed was moving as the two jumped back on it. "Did he say anything, Miley? I mean, he gave you that note two days ago-" Oliver asked, cocking his head.

"That you never let me read or told me what it said!" Lilly intervened.

"You wanna know what he said?" Miley snapped in frustration. "You're sitting on it."

Both Lilly and Oliver sprung away from the bed, not knowing who she was referring to. A crumpled piece of paper was sticking out from underneath a crease in the duvet, blending in rather well.

Tentatively, Oliver took the note, pulling it back so both of the friends could read it. Silence fell in the room for a few seconds before Lilly broke it. "Jerk."

Oliver bit his lip. "I don't know, this is what you guys write in notes to me."

Lilly's eyes widened and Miley turned her head towards him, eyes daggers. "Shut up, Oliver." Lilly hissed.

* * *

**Eh, Not my favorite chapter. But I wanted to be sure you guys didn't forget about me!  
**

**So Review if you're still interested. **

**Kthxbye. **


End file.
